


The Forgotten Gift

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bought a gift for Renee, but lost it on the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Gift

Dean loves what he does, there’s no question about that.  He’s not sure he’d even be alive today if it weren’t for wrestling.  When he’s on the road, there are good days and bad.  Of course, most of the time he has Renee with him.  However, she doesn’t always travel with them to the house shows.  And occasionally they’re in different cities for the house shows.  This was one of the times that Renee went home after the Smackdown tapings.  It meant they wouldn’t be together for four days.  Weeks like this are difficult to get through.  But they both manage.

 

As Dean grabs his bags from the back of the taxi, all he can think about is pulling Renee into his arms.  He smiles at the cab driver.  “Thank you.”  With that, he turns and makes his way up to the front door of the townhouse that he and Renee recently moved into.  He closes the door behind him.

 

“Renee,” he calls out.

 

“Upstairs,” Renee calls back. 

 

Dean makes his way upstairs.  He turns and walks into their bedroom.  As he drops his bags on the floor in front of the dresser, he hears Renee walk out of the bathroom.  He turns and smiles at the woman.  Walking over, he slides his arms around her and pulls her against him.  “God, I missed you.”

 

Renee wraps her arms around him as he holds her close.  “I missed you.”  She smiles when he kisses the top of her head.  “I’m also mad at you.”

 

He frowns as he pulls back enough to look down at her.  “What?  What’d I do?”

 

“Do you make it a mission to get sent to the hospital when I’m not there with you?”

 

He chuckles as he rubs her arms.  “Well, I wouldn’t say that.  And hey, I called you right away.”

 

“Yes, you’re so thoughtful.”  She rests her hands on his cheeks.  “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes.  I told you that on the phone, Baby.  I’m fine.”

 

She pulls him down and kisses him.  “I don’t care if you told me on the phone.  I need you to tell me that now.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.  I’m fine.  It was a bad bump that they just wanted to make sure that there wasn’t anything else there.”  He rests his forehead on hers.  “I’m okay.  I promise.”

 

She nods before pulling his in again and kisses him softly.  “I hate when I can’t be there with you.”

 

“Me too, Baby.”  He rubs her arms again.  “Let me go grab a quick shower.”  He smiles down at her as she pulls back just enough to look at him.  “Then I’m all yours.”

 

She smiles a little.  “When did you eat last?”

 

“This morning.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll get dinner started then.”  She kisses him again.  “Go before I decide I want to look all over you to know that you’re okay.”

 

He smirks.  “I wouldn’t oppose that.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you wouldn’t.”  She slaps his chest.  “Go.”

 

Dean steps out of the bathroom after he finishes his shower not completely surprised to find that Renee had unpacked for him.  He looks around to see where had put the small brown paper bag that he had.  He frowns when he doesn’t see it.  He gets dressed quickly before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Renee smiles when she sees him.  “You look refreshed,” she says.

 

Dean nods as he kisses her.  “Definitely felt good.  Thank you for unpacking my shit.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Where did you put the paper bag that was in there?”

 

She raises an eyebrow as she goes back over to the stove.  “There was no paper bag.”

 

“What?  There had to be.  It was in my back pack.”

 

She shakes her head.  “No.  The only thing extra in there was a bag of ketchup chips which made me giggle.”

 

He smirks.  “Yeah, you kinda got me hooked on those.”  He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.  “You went through all the pockets and everything?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He groans.  “Fuck, that fucking figures.”

 

She frowns at him.  “What was so special about it?”

 

“I got you something.”  He leans against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest.  “It was anything big, just something that made me think of you.”  He looks at her.  “I don’t know where I could have lost it.”

 

She smiles a little.  “Do I get to know what it is?”

 

He wrinkles his nose.  “I was hoping you’d get to see it.  Like I said, it’s not anything big.  I just happened to spot it when I was passing by the hospital gift shop.  It was a little keychain thing.  It was a stuff owl that was reading and it just reminded me of you.”

 

Her smile widens.  “Yeah?  That sounds cute.”

 

“It was.  I’m sorry you can’t see it.”  He sighs.  “Pisses me off that I lost it.”

 

“It’s okay, Dean.  Really.”  She steps over and rests her hands on his sides.

 

He looks down at her.  “I promise I’ll find it again and you will have it.”

 

“I’m sure you will.”  She leans up and kisses him.  “Means the world that you even though of getting something.”

 

He shrugs.  “Just a little something to say how much I miss you.”  He slides his arms around her.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing.”  She smiles up at him.  “I’m glad I have you home again.”  She leans up and kisses him again.

 

“I’m glad to be home.”  He kisses her softly.  “And I promise you will an owl that is reading soon.  Even if I have to go back to that damn hospital to get it.”

 

She laughs softly.  “I don’t doubt that.”

 

He rests his forehead on hers.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

**The End**


End file.
